In the manufacture of tissue products, including facial and bathroom tissues, the industry has applied considerable efforts to improve the tactile characteristics to meet the consumer's desire for "soft" tissues. There are two primary methods for improving the softness of tissues via chemical additives. First, there are chemicals softening agents that can be added to the furnish prior to the forming process to reduce the basesheet stiffness and/or deliver improved surface feel characteristics. Second, there are chemistries that can be applied to the tissue surface after the sheet has been formed to provide improved surface feel.
However, in addition to softness, another desirable attribute for both facial and bathroom tissue is the ability to keep the hand protected during use. Therefore, since both softness and hand protection are key consumer benefits for consumer tissue products, there is a need for a single chemistry system that can deliver both attributes.